


It was supposed to be happily ever after

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguments can start for very silly reasons. Especially when they're due to hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was supposed to be happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mynuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynuet/gifts).



It was supposed to be happily ever after.

Unfortunately, nobody told them that stories end with the happily ever after because real life never lived up to the promise. They had thought that struggling through everything would have made things simpler. Once you've lived through the near annihilation of the entire world and lived to tell the tale about it, arguing over simple things didn't matter. It paled in comparison to the Fire Nation nearly obliterating everything in its path.

But this? This was just stupid.

"No, we are _not_ naming our son Zuko the Great the second!" Katara screeched, belly round and full with child. "NO!"

"We're not naming the child after some peasant I've never met!" Zuko yelled back even louder, his hands fisted at his sides.

"That's my _grandfather,_ you arrogant piece of elephantbird droppings!"

Toph merely picked at her teeth with a toothpick, dirty feet planted firmly on the floor. While the two combatants were going at it, she managed to finish their entire meal at the table.

"Hakaru," Toph said in her usual bland tone.

"What?" Zuko said, blinking. Katara just looked at her, mouth open.

"It means 'one who plans,' and was my uncle's name. I liked my uncle. Nice fellow, never treated me like I wasn't in the room." Toph looked at them pointedly, and didn't need to see to know that they were ashamed. "I think my visit is over, don't you?"

After Toph left, they looked at each other. "Wow," Katara murmured.

"I never thought we'd fight like that again."

She touched his face tenderly. "Hakaru. So we remember."

"Yeah. Sounds good. But if it's a girl, we're not naming her Toph."

"Deal."

./.


End file.
